


Muraku's Future

by Aquilaaqua



Series: Unfinished Works [1]
Category: Danball Senki, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Gen, Will not work on completing it, unfinished works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquilaaqua/pseuds/Aquilaaqua
Summary: An AU squeal of my Different than You series on Fanfiction, and a Danball Senki x Rockman.Exe crossover.Muraku and his family move to Densan City where he joins the Net Police as Netto's newest ally





	Muraku's Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unfinished idea which I started but never came around to finish it and likely never will.

Sets after ep10 Axess, 8 years after HFTES

Age: Muraku- 25

**_Chapter 1_ **

Muraku had nothing against Densan City, not especially since his aunt is living in this very city. But the reasons he was moving there did not make the move feel any better than when he left Tokio City with his family.

  “Muraku, it’ll be fine.” Lara rubbed his shoulder reassuringly, sensing his distress. She could understand where this is coming from. Besides wanting to stay with her since she recently got a job promotion here, she knew that the main reason why he wanted to move away was because of his step-father’s death just three months ago on a case he was handling.

   “Daddy, can I help you?” Marina, asked innocently, pointing at the boxes. The four-year-old girl was a cross of her mother and father, taking her mother’s smooth dark brown hair, which was pulled back into pigtails, as well as her complexion with her father’s eyes. As far as they could tell, Marina’s personality was more like her aunt Mia than either of them. Muraku had chalked it down to the typical personality present in the female Houjous of the family, a fact that nearly scared him.

Muraku nodded at his only daughter and passed her a pink sparkly bag. “Here you go sweetie.”

  But Marina did not move and gave him an expectant look. Muraku smiled and reached for his pouch, pulling out his black Advance PET. “And this.”

Marina grinned as she took the PET and the bag and ran into their new house which they will be staying for an indefinite period. It was rather nice in Muraku’s opinion. The house was two stories tall and was painted light green with white windows. There was a bench swing installed on the porch. The driveway was large enough for two and maybe three cars. Overall, it was a nice place in a nice neighborhood.

  “Lara, remind me when do we have to head over to Aunt Haruka’s place.” Muraku asked as he moved the boxes into the house.

“Six o’clock. We still have time.” She told him. “We can at least arrange to have the boxes inside the house and get cleaned up in time. The unpacking can wait until tomorrow.”

  “Good idea.” Muraku said after a pause. “I’ll see if I can have Umbra set up the security system before we leave though.”

  “I find it strange though that you would switch from LBX to Net Navies.” Lara remarked offhandedly.

  “Who said that I’m giving up on LBX?” Muraku said with a sly grin, opening one of the boxes and sure enough, Magma Orthus was inside along with his CCM. “Net Navies are a requirement as a cop here and back there so I just had to go with the flow. Mia might be visiting us next month and Arata and Reika said that they are going to open their dojo/dance studio at the next town soon. And there’s you. There won’t be a shortage of LBX players in the area to challenge if I want to keep my skills from going rusty.”

  “You thought this through.” Lara let out a small laugh. They had moved all the boxes inside the house so the lorry had left. The furniture was delivered and arranged a week ago so there was no need to worry about that. All that was left to do before heading over to the Hikari’s house was to clean up and install the security systems.

  “Marina, where are you?” Muraku called.

  “Here!” Marina called back, bouncing up to her father with the PET in hand, her pigtails swinging back and forth.

  “I need Umbra to help me set up the security system.” He held out his hand. “Did you have fun scanning the rooms?”

  “Yup.” Marina nodded enthusiastically as she gave her father back his PET. “All scans clear!”

  “Good job. Now go find your mother and get your clothes to shower. We’re going to Aunty Haruka’s place for dinner.”

  “Ok.” Marina nodded and bounced back upstairs.

Muraku smiled lightly as he watched her go and turned his attention back to his PET. “Umbra.”

  In a shower of pixels, Umbra appeared on the screen. He was a medium size Navi with a black body suit. The armor on his chest, shoulders, arms were grey in color while on his head was a crest like a dragon, running around his head with black hair peeking out. His eyes were purple while his skin was pale like Muraku. His gloves and boots were white though. But the most notable feature of him is the two black scaly wings sprouting from his back.

  “Muraku-sama, no abnormalities detected like Marina told you.” Umbra reported.

  “Doesn’t hurt to confirm. I want you to set up the security system for the house before we leave. Think we can do it before six?”

  “Leave it to me.” Umbra nodded confidently.

  “Good.” Muraku pointed the PET at the nearest port and sent his Navi inside. While Umbra set up the security system and Lara helped Marina showered, he took his time exploring the house. He had done this several times before when they first came to look at the house and when they were moving the furniture in. But not once did he really take in what it really looked when fully furnished and painted. The walls were purple downstairs and yellow upstairs, matching the preference of both parents. Marina on the other hand had her whole room painted white and black at her insistence.

 “Muraku-sama, you have an email from Mikhail.” Umbra informed him from the house phone.

  “Thanks.” Muraku nodded and opened his PET. Sure enough there was Mikhail’s email along with an attachment of Mikhail and Vanessa’s wedding photo. Due to his and Lara’s jobs and Marina, they could not travel to their friends’ wedding so they had to give their blessings instead. As he read it, his lips curved up into a smile.

  “Who’s that from?” Lara asked him from behind.

   “Mikhail.” He said, showing it to her. “He just finished his Masters and settled back at London with Vanessa. They’re going to have their first baby next January.”

“That’s great.” Lara smiled and pecked his cheek. “We should go and visit them next year then.”

  “I was thinking along the same lines.” Muraku nodded in agreement. There was so much to do for that year but the next year, he was sure that the both of them could afford to travel over to their old friend’s place.

* * *

 

  Over at the Hikari’s household, Netto’s mouth watered at all the food set up at the table. “Mama, why did you cook so much today?”

  “That’s because we’re having guest today.” She said in a good mood as she reemerged from the kitchen with another dish.

  “Who are the guest?” Rockman asked from the PET.

  “Your cousin and his family of course. Don’t you remember Muraku?” She beamed.

  “You mean Muraku-nii-san?” Netto jumped when he remembered. “But I thought he was staying in Tokio City?”

  “He moved here today.” Haruka informed him. “His wife recently received a promotion which needed her to move here so he decided to move his family here as well. I heard that he got a position at the Net Police.”

  “The Net Police!?” Netto said in surprise.

  “That’s right.” Haruka nodded. “He worked as a cop back at Tokio City so he decided to transfer here to be with Lara. I also heard that he is a good LBX battler as well as a good Netbattler.”

  “LBX?” Netto crooked his head in confusion at the term.

  “It’s a remote controlled robot whereby people can use them for battles as a hobby. It’s really popular just like Netbattles but there are certain areas like Densan City whereby Netbattlers are more popular than it. So that’s why you don’t see people having LBX battles here.” Rockman explained to his operator. “But I heard that both hobbies are equally popular in Tokio City.”

  “That’s right.” Haruka nodded. “It’s been a long time since you last saw him, but you should get to know him. He might be able to help you with the Darkloid problem and keep you safe as well.”

  “Mama, I can take care of myself. I don’t need him to watch over me. Besides, it’s been weeks since I became a Net Savior so I’m used to it.” Netto protested.

  “But I would feel better if Muraku was around.” Haruka giggled. “I heard from Kinako-nee-san that he’s quite a reliable person.”

  Netto could only sigh and hope that Muraku would not be overbearing as his mother made him to be.

  “Netto-kun, there’s a call from papa.” Rockman informed him.

  “Thanks.” Netto sighed and pulled out the PET as he sat down on the couch. “Papa?”

  _“Netto, can you tell mama that I’m not coming back tonight? I have tests that I have to go through with Enzan-kun…Netto?”_ Professor Hikaru raised an eyebrow on the screen when Netto had taken on a frightened look. The screen suddenly blurred and when it cleared, a very unhappy Haruka could be seen on the screen, frightening the professor. _“H-Haruka!”_

   “Yuichiro! Did you forget? Muraku moved here today and he’s bringing his wife and daughter to visit tonight!” Haruka all but yelled into the PET, startling Rockman and Netto as the latter ducked behind the couch.

  Something seemed to click in the professor’s mind as his eyes became wide. _“He’s moving here today!?”_

  “I told you that yesterday.” Haruka sighed in exasperation. “Whatever you have at the lab can wait until tomorrow. You better come back tonight or you’ll be spending the whole month locked out of the house!”

  “…Mama is scary when she’s mad.” Netto finally spoke up when Haruka hung up and gave him back the PET.

   “You can say that again.” Rockman covered as well.

* * *

 

  “We’re here.” Muraku announced as he pulled up at the Hikari’s house.

  “Yay!” Marina squealed.

  “Marina, you get excited at even the smallest things.” Lara rolled her eyes as she unbuckled her and carried her towards the house. Muraku let out a small smile and rang the doorbell.

  “Ah, Muraku!” Haruka greeted him with a hug when she answered the door.

  “It’s been a long time, Aunt Haruka.” Muraku hugged her back.

  “And Lara, I can’t believe it.” Haruka turned to her. “The last time I saw the both of you was when Marina turned two.” She said, waving at Marina who giggled. “Come in. Yuichiro will be back soon so we can start dinner then.”

  “Alright.” Muraku nodded as Lara set Marina on the ground. She instantly dashed inside and made a beeline for the couch where Netto was sitting.

  “Ah, Marina!?” He exclaimed when he spotted her.

  “Netto-oji-chan!” Marina grinned, tackling him into a hug. Inside his PET, Rockman had to cover his mouth to stifle his giggles at Netto being called an uncle.

  “Netto.” Muraku greeted him as he and Lara sat down as well.

  “Muraku-nii-san, Lara-san!” Netto exclaimed.

  “Long time no see.” Lara greeted him as Marina let him go and went back to her mother. Inside the cyberworld, Rockman was greeting Umbra.

  “Nice to meet you, I’m Rockman.” Rockman introduced himself.

  “Ah.” Umbra nodded. “I’m Umbra, Muraku-sama’s Netnavi.”

  “So this is your Navi?” Muraku asked curiously. But upon closer inspection, he narrowed his eyes. ‘Why does Rockman look like Netto?’

  “Yup.” Netto nodded eagerly, not noticing Muraku’s reaction. “This is Rockman.” He said, holding up his PET for them to see.

  “Nice to meet you.” Lara greeted him while Muraku greeted him with a nod and smile.

  “The same here.” Rockman smiled but it wavered when he noticed that Muraku was observing him and inwardly hoped that he did not connect him to…

   “Oh yeah, Muraku-nii-san, is it true that you’re going to work for the Net Police?” Netto questioned his cousin, diverting his attention.

  Rockman silently sighed in relief and thanked Netto for unintentionally saving him.

  “Yes.” Muraku nodded. “And I heard that you’ve become a Net Savior. And at a young age too.”

  “You were the one who always told me that age does not matter as long as your heart is in the right place.” Netto pointed out.

  “…It was Mia who always said that.” Muraku reminded him with a small grimace.

  “I told you so.” Rockman said mildly. “But she’s right too. Just because you’re eleven, it doesn’t mean that you’re too young to be a Net Savior.”

  “Just don’t expect everyone to be impressed by it.” Muraku warned him. “Not everyone would easily accept it, unlike me.”

  “I know.” Netto sighed. “But Enzan is also about my age and he’s also a Net Savior too.”

  “Who’s this Enzan?” Lara asked curiously.

  “His rival and fellow Net Savior.” Rockman explained. “He’s a really good Netbattler with his NetNavi, Blues.”

   “Really?” Muraku smirked. “Then can you show me how good you are then?”

  “Oh great, there goes his competitive complex.” Lara sighed dramatically but with good humor too.

  “Battle!” Marina cheered.

  “Is that a challenge?” Netto asked, not quite getting what his cousin is saying.

  “Yes.” Muraku said patiently. Surprisingly, he had a long line of patience towards his denseness which Lara suspected came from having a hyperactive brother like Wataru who thankfully toned down for the past few years and a hot tempered sister like Mia. Mia was calmer and less hot tempered than she was during their Kamui Daimon days but at least she was closer to Muraku than she was years ago.

   Netto grinned and held up his PET. “Great.”

  “Wait!” Haruka said, popping her head into the living room. “If you want to have a Netbattle, can you at least do it after dinner?”

   “Hai, mama.” Netto chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head. Satisfied with his answer, his mother returned to the kitchen.

  “By the way, where is Uncle Yuichiro?” Muraku asked, realizing that he was not here yet.

  “Not sure.” Netto shrugged. He picked up his PET when it began ringing and raised an eyebrow. “Papa?”

  _“Netto, you and Rockman need to get to the Scilab!”_ Professor Hikari said frantically. _“There are hordes of viruses attacking.”_

  “What about Enzan?” Netto asked, shooting out of his seat.

_“He went back already so I need to ask you instead.”_

  “Right.” Netto nodded and ran out to the door. “Mama, there’s trouble at the Scilab. I have to go!”

  “Be careful!”

  “I’ll drive you there.” Muraku offered.

   “Thanks!” Together, they hopped into Muraku’s car and he drove down to the Scilabs.

* * *

 

  “Ah Netto…Muraku!?” Professor Hikari said in surprise when his nephew burst into the main room.

  “He drove me here. Papa, how is the situation?” Netto asked.

  “Currently the firewalls are barely holding them back.” Professor Hikari explained, showing them the firewall on the screen where hordes of Mettool, Garu and other electric attribute viruses attacking it. “We need Rockman to stop them before they break down the firewall.”

  “Can I help too?” Muraku requested.

  “Ah…alright.” Professor Hikari nodded after some thought.

  “Great! I get to fight along Muraku-nii-san!” Netto cheered and held up his PET. “Plug-in! Rockman.EXE! Transmission!”

  “Plug-in, Umbra.EXE. Transmission.” Murau followed the suit but was more subdue in doing it.

  Both Umbra and Rockman appeared in the Cyberworld and prepared their default weapons.

  “Rockbuster!”

  “Night Sabers!” Umbar summoned a pair of black sabers to his hands and began to slash at the Viruses that were close to him at high speed.

  “He’s fast!” Rockman said in amazement as he blasted some of the viruses.

  “Umbra, deflect the attacks coming at you from your three o’clock.” Muraku ordered while observing the screen. “Netto, have Rockman handle the ones at the left. I’ll take those on the right.”

  “Um, ok.” Netto nodded, not very used to Muraku’s ways of handling things.

  Seeing this, Muraku gave him a reassuring smile. “It’s more suitable for our navies to split up and cover more ground. Also, I don’t think that it’s best for Rockman to be close to Umbra when he goes all out.”

  “Huh?” Netto looked at him curiously. “What do you mean?”

  “You’ll see.” Muraku said mysteriously.

   Netto was still confused but did as Muraku requested. “Rockman, do as he said. Take the ones on the left!”

  Over at the Cyberworld, Umbra flexed out its wings and used it to shield itself from some of the electric attacks. It stung but the damage was sharply reduced. Rockman was amazed because nothing seemed to faze him. Hearing Netto’s command, he decided it would be wise of him to let Umbra handle things on his own, given his superb speed and defense.

“Take them down Umbra.” Muraku ordered.

  “Roger!” Umbra spread his wings out and used them to knock away some of the viruses before moving very quickly, slashing at the viruses with greater speed as it flew around the area Muraku assigned it.

  “Amazing…” Professor Hikaru stared in amazement as Umbra cleared up the viruses in record time. “Who built Umbra? As far as I can tell, no Net Navi creators would design one that complicated.”

  “Let’s just say a friend of mine helped me acquire a basic one and customized it for me based on my designs.” Muraku said with a shrug, not willing to go into details. He glanced back at the screen and was satisfied that all the viruses on Rockman and Umbra’s sides were cleared.

  “But it’s cool that Umbra has wings like that.” Netto gushed as they recalled their Navies. “I never thought to have added that to Rockman.”

  “And I am glad that you aren’t.” Rockman shot back.

  “It adds to the defense but weights the Navi down unless it is strong enough to hold itself up.” Muraku explained to them. “But anyway, let’s go back. I’m sure that Aunt Haruka is wondering where we are.”

  “Ah, you’re right.” Professor Hikari nodded in agreement, rubbing the back of his head. “Let’s go before she withholds all the meatball spaghetti.”


End file.
